The Dragon's Dance
by Mustangs-kid-1
Summary: A young Alchemist named Laurin Ellan Saphiran, is on her way on becoming a state alchemist. On her way, she makes some unlikely friends and allies. Though her families past shadows her as she's suspected as a new weapon for the military.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

It was a sunny afternoon in East City. The cars zoomed by and people walked the streets in the hustle and bustle of daily life. A young girl walked out of the library, sulking with an upset look in her blue eyes. "Again…," she muttered. "Always the same thing!"

This girl goes by the name of L.E.S. or her full name, Laurin Ellan Saphiran. She was no ordinary girl, for she was one of the few that can perform alchemy, a science that is known and feared by most. As the fourteen-year old walked down the steps of the library, she kept muttering to herself. "I always get rejected…You can't see this, don't go near that, you need military authorization to look at that…ugh!" She walked into the busy street sides, weaving her way through people till she entered a slightly populated sidewalk. She slowed down her pace and she thought. 'Why is it that only military get to see certain things? I mean, I know some things a confidential, but still…' As she strode across the pavement, a man in blue passed her in the opposite direction. A part of her tensed up, though she did not turn to see the man's face. 'He must be with the military…,' she thought. 'I recognize that uniform.' She shook the feeling off and continued onward.

The man looked at Laurin as she walked away, his onyx eyes focusing on her. He stood there for a few moments till he continued on his way. He had a small smirk on his face, his jet black hair flowing as a gust of wind flew through the city.

When Laurin got to a small building, she knocked on the door. After no response, she grabbed the door handle and twisted it, the door opening and squeaking in response. "Teacher?" she asked as she walked into the nearly pitch black room. The only light was the open door and closed windows that offered only a sliver of sunlight within the darkness. "Are you home?" Soon as she had said it a foot came flying at her. She had little time to think as she swiftly ducked by instinct, the foot then disappearing back into the darkness. A fist then swung at her face, causing her block it with her arms.

"Not bad, not bad, you're getting better," a woman's voice replied. A clap was heard followed by a bright flash of blue sparks. The light illuminated the room, revealing the woman's face and a transmutation circle. "Now let's see about your alchemy!" Pillars of wood formed from the floor and flew toward Laurin.

Laurin quickly pressed one hand to the ground, the transmutation circle on her grayish-white gloves glowing. She then formed a fire ball in the palm of her free hand, which extended towards the wooden pillars. The fire then shot from her hand at the pillars, burning them to ashes. A loud chuckling then filled the air.

"Laurin! Dear, you're improving!" the woman exclaimed. The women then walked over to a light switch and turned on the lights, revealing the contents of the house. The transmutation circle and some left over planks of wood that the pillars were made from were laying plain in view on the cold floor. The woman then went to close the door.

"Teacher…you always do that when I come…," Laurin sighed, taking a seat on the couch. The women sat down beside Laurin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've told you, you can just call me Carigan, and someone has to keep you on your toes." She gave a soft smile. "So where were you, today?"

Laurin looked down. "Miss Mardison,…the library…again." Carigan's smile faded. Laurin then let her eyes wander around the room. "It's always the same thing…they won't let me read anything about the Ishvalin War that people haven't already known."

Carigan looked at Laurin sternly. "I know what you're thinking, but the military doesn't accept female alchemist. It's just not done!" She then gave a deep sigh. "You know how sexist this world is, let alone this country, and I know you want to find out more about the Ishvalan War and your Father's death…but the closest thing you're going to get to the military is paperwork and secretary."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Carigan got up and stood at the door. "Who is it?" There was a moment of silence then a man's voice replied, "It's military." Laurin and Carigan looked at each other, wide-eyed. Carigan then opened the door seeing a soldier in the traditional blue uniform and hat standing at the door.

"Are you Miss Saphiran?" the soldier asked Carigan. Laurin peeked over from the couch. 'Is that the same guy from before? No…he has a hat on…' she thought."She's in here. What do you want?" Carigan questioned, her eyes staring coldly. The soldier shifted uneasily. "She's been given an invitation to be a state alchemist. As state alchemist she will be given funds for research and allowed to look at private info. With that, she will be called to duty when necessary…" The soldier's words seem to drown out by Laurin thoughts.

'Me? They want me to be a state alchemist?' Those words kept repeating over and over in Laurin's mind. Memories of her when she dreamed of being a state alchemist like her father flashed in her mind. Carigan still wasn't satisfied.

"How do you even know who she is?" she questioned. The soldier gulped. The look she was giving him sent the message, 'One wrong move, and you're dead'. The soldier replied, regaining his composure, "We've seen her, and we knew that the Scales Alchemist and Second Lieutenant Saphiran had a daughter that lived in the area. Are you her guardian?" Carigan sighed. "Yes, I'm Carigan Mardison." At this point, Laurin got up and walked to the door, looking at the soldier.

"What do I have to do to be a state alchemist?" The question rang out, all eyes were on Laurin. "Just tell me what to do." The soldier hesitated, then explained. "You have to take the alchemist exam, which will test not only your alchemic skills, but your fighting and other skills as well. You will be examined by other state alchemists. Do you want me to tell them you want to do this?" Carigan looked at Laurin. "Laurin…you don't have to do this." Laurin remained silent then spoke.

"Tell them I'll be ready when my state alchemist exam arrives. This'll help me for what I need to find out. My Father's death…and to serve my country like my parents before me." The soldier nodded then looked at Carigan. "I should take me leave then, thank you for your time." With that, he walked off into the busy city streets. A silence filled the air. Carigan was the first to speak.

"This isn't right….they don't just go asking kids to go to battle out of nowhere." Laurin felt a smile creep on her face. "Well, they've been needing all the help they can get. There's been a lot of incidents going around, and they need more "weapons". I could use this to my advantage, not only protecting my country and loved ones, but the find out how my father died…And who killed him." Carigan eyes were overcast. "I know, but it could put you in danger of the same fate…You still have a whole life ahead of you, and I don't want you being a dog of the military so young." Laurin looked at her, her eyes looking like cold blue fire.

"Teacher! I've been training for this! I'll do anything to protect my loved ones, even if it costs me my life….I just have to…It's what Father and Mom would've wanted…" Carigan sighed then smiled. "Well, I always knew you were a stubborn pupil." Laurin returned the smile. "Thanks, Teacher." She then gave Carigan a hug. "Just promise me one thing," Carigan said. "Promise me that you won't die before I do." Laurin laughed. "Of course."

A few days passed since that day, and the alchemist exam came around. Laurin felt so nervous, her hands was shaking. She was never good with big crowds, or public speaking, or speaking period. Somehow she made it through all the others tests, including the interview. She still wondered how in the world she got through that. The last test was the skills test, the one where she would show her alchemic skills and powers. She took a deep breath as opened the double doors to a large room with many balconies, all of them filled with state alchemist from all around Amestris. Many looked at her with disbelief, other in disgust, and all of them staring at her. She felt the stares of them all burning into her skin. 'This is it, the final test,' she thought to herself. An older man, who she thought was Brigadier General, stood in front of her, looking down on her.

"This is final part of your state alchemist exam. You will show your valor in your alchemic skills. Do you need something to draw transmutation circles in?" Laurin then shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She then took her grayish-white gloves and put them on her hands, a blue transmutation circle inscribed on both gloves. Whispers and mutters could be heard around the room. "You may begin," the man said then turned away.

Laurin squatted down and thrusted her left hand into the ground, a circle of blue sparks surrounding it. She then held out her right hand out, her palm facing front. A flame then surrounded the right hand, growing stronger after a few moments. She then fire the flame at a random soldier standing in her view. Before the fire could make contact with man, she thrusted her hand to the left, making the flame move in the same direction. The move left the man gasping and looking like he crapped his pants, which Laurin could not help not finding it amusing. She moved her hands around, directing the flame around the large room. The flame took shape of a dragon as it moved, gliding swiftly through the air. She then moved her hands to in a circle around her, the flame following suit, rushing around her faster and faster. She finally balled her fists and stopped, the flames vanishing, though they left a ring of burns around her. An eerie silence filled the tense air. "I-I hope you don't mind me burning your floor a l-little," Laurin croaked. The man then nodded.

"Your exam is now finished, you may leave. We'll tell you if you passed later today. Everyone's dismissed." The alchemists got up from their seats and exited. Laurin nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room. When she was out, she gave a heavy sigh of relief. "Dear God, thought some of those alchemists were going to murder me."

Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, walked out of the room with Riza waiting at the door. "How was it?" Riza asked. Roy gave a hint of a smile. "I think Fullmetal might have some competition, though she might need a little work."

Riza gave a puzzled look. "She?" Roy nodded. "Yes, though we hardly ever have any female state alchemists, she has some promise. She is the daughter of the Scales Alchemist and Lieutenant Saphiran, so we'll just have to watch her." Riza sighed as they started walking. "But that's if she actually becomes a state alchemist." Roy huffed. "I doubt she wouldn't pass, but there is something I want to confirm about her…remember the rumor about the Scales Alchemist?" Riza nodded. "Yes, Sir, but what's that have to do with her?" Roy stopped walking. "Because if it is true, then she could be of the same blood….she could be of dragon blood."


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Laurin sat at the steps of Eastern Command, every few minutes getting up and pacing around then sitting back down. She heard people running up the stairs, looking at her as they passed. One was too quick for her to see when she looked, only seeing a red coat waving behind the person. The other person was in a suit of armor, his metal exterior clanking as he hurried in behind the shorter person. She sighed. "I guess I'll see them around if I pass," she said to herself. A soldier then walked down the stairs and tapped Laurin's shoulder.

"Colonel Mustang would like to see you," was all he said as he motioned her to follow him. She nodded, got up, and followed him into the winding corridors of the huge building. There were so many rooms and hallways she couldn't keep count. Dorms, offices, lunch rooms, etc. They soon reached two double doors. The soldier opened one of the doors and nodded. Laurin thanked the man and walked in silently. She then saw Colonel Mustang and the two she saw earlier, which they stopped talking and turned to her. The soldier then closed the door, leaving her to defend for herself.

The Colonel was the first to speak. "Hm? Oh, seems that you're here. Sit down and make yourself comfortable," he said. She nodded as she took a seat on the small couch. She switched her gaze from Mustang to the others. She now got a good image of the two. The one with the red coat had blonde hair and was around her age, as far as she could tell. The one in the armor she couldn't make out, for all she could see from the inside were two red eyes, but that was all. She then faced Mustang once again.

"I am glad to tell you that you have passed your State Alchemist Exam, congratulations," he stated. A large grin formed on Laurin's face. She couldn't express how happy she was, and even a reason why she was so happy. She fought back the grin and kept a straight face as he continued, felling the stare of the other two on her. "From this day forward your title will be Dragon Soul, or the Dragon Soul Alchemist," when he finished, he handed a piece of paper signed by the Fuhrer and a silver watch with the Fuhrer's seal. "Congrats, you're now officially a dog of the military."

"Wait, she's a new alchemist?" the boy in the red coat questioned. Mustang sighed and faced him. "Yes, Fullmetal, lucky for us she might be of some use to us," he replied, then facing Laurin again. "These are the Elric Brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric." Ed then added, "I'm also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist! So who are you?" Laurin hesitated then said, "I'm Laurin Saphiran." Alphonse then extended a hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said. Laurin took his hand and shook it firmly.

Suddenly, Riza entered the room. "Sir, you're needed outside," she said. Roy stood up. "Tell them I'll be there in a minute," he said. Riza nodded and walked out. Roy then looked back at Laurin, Edward, and Alphonse. "You guys might as well come along," he said as he walked out. Laurin got up and walked out with the Elrics together.

"So how old are you?" Alphonse asked. Laurin looked up at him. "I'm 14, how old are you two?" she replied. "I'm 14, and my brother's 15," Alphonse said. Laurin looked unconvinced. "Really? I could believe your brother's 15, but your 14?" Edward then replied, "Yup, he's my little brother." Laurin was confused. 'I thought it was vice versa,' she thought. Laurin then asked, "So why do you wear a suit of armor?"

The Elrics looked at each other. "It's a…hobby," they both said in unison. Laurin shrugged. "Ok…whatever," she mumbled. "So, hey, why did you join the military?" Edward asked. Laurin sighed. "Well, I was offered the opportunity, and I need to find out how my dad died…see, my parents were in the Ishvalan War..," she broke off. Ed then butted in, "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna, I know someone with a similar situation." Laurin gave a soft smile. "Nah, it's fine. I'm used to telling people. My dad was actually an alchemist too," she explained. "He was called the Scales Alchemist."

Edward gave a questionable look. "Why's that?-" he was about to ask, but they already reached the stairs outside. Mustang stood at the end with Riza and a few other soldiers. "Is that so? I see," Mustang said to one of the soldiers. "Hey, what's wrong?" Edward asked. Riza turned toward Laurin and the Elrics and replied, "The was an incident outside of the city, there-" She stopped when Laurin looked over her, seeing a few soldiers dragging a creature by chains to a large cage. Her eyes widened when she saw the animal.

"Oh my God…," Laurin gasped. Mustang and Riza looked at each other, fearing the worst. "Lieutenant, get her out of here!" Mustang commanded. Riza replied with a "Yes, Sir!" as she grabbed Laurin's arm and took her back inside. "What was that about?" Edward exclaimed. Mustang sighed. "I'll tell you later, but right now we need to get this sorted out," he said. Alphonse looked at the creature, its eyes staring back at him. "But why was she taken away?" Alphonse tapped Edward's shoulder. "Brother, look," he motioned. Edward turned his head to the chained creature. He couldn't believe what he saw.

It was a dragon, no bigger than a large dog.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Laurin struggled to get out of Riza's grasp. When they were in the middle of the many hallways, she slipped her arm from Riza's hand. "What was that for?" Laurin questioned, slightly aggravated. "Sorry, but it was an order," Riza said. "Yeah, but why? I wasn't gonna do anything…," Laurin mumbled. Riza's eyes soften. "We just to confirm something…that's all."

Laurin looked at her confused. "Confirm what? If you need to find out something about, all you need to do is ask…," she said. Riza sighed. "I think it's gone now, we can go back out," she said as she began to walk back to the entrance. "Come on." Laurin began to follow. 'I'm so confused.'

After the dragon was caged, soldiers loaded it into a truck and drove off, most likely going to giving it a slow a painful death somewhere. Ed and Al faced their attention back on Mustang. "What the hell…a dragon…I thought those were in fairy tales!" Ed exclaimed. Roy sighed. "Those 100ft. ones, yes, but ones like you saw a sparsely populated everywhere…their just rarely seen, or so I've been told," Mustang explained. Al then popped up, "Now what were you going to tell us?" Mustang's eyes went overcast.

"You see, Dragon Soul is not…entirely human. Or that's our suspicions," he began. Ed then yelled, "Suspicions! You'd just take her away because of your suspicions?" "Brother…," Al said quietly. Mustang continued. "You have heard of the Scales Alchemist being her father, correct? Well, we did some background checks on him and his wife, and the results were…shocking…We were surprised to find out what one of his great ancestors was-" "Just get on with it!" Ed said impatiently. "Fine," Mustang groaned. "We found out that a dragon was one of his ancestors from hundreds of years ago…" Ed started bursting out laughing while Al stood there, dumbfounded.

"You expect me to believe that load of crap? That's hilarious!" Ed said, gripping his stomach while laughing. "How can that be? It's just not scientifically possible…," Al said. Mustang pinched the brig of his nose. "It is true, Fullmetal, because if a dragon and human mate…that's the result: humans with dragon blood," he said, fighting back the urge to snap his fingers and burn Ed. "It decreases over time and eventually dies out, and Dragon Soul might be last of them, being she's the only female out of a line of male dragon blood. If you don't believe me, then go ask Dragon Soul for yourself."

Laurin heard her alchemist name as she walked down the entrance stairs with Riza. "Someone said my name?" she asked. Ed, Al, and Mustang looked at Laurin. "Yes, we were just talking about you," Mustang said, then facing the Elrics, "Didn't you have something to ask her?" Laurin looked at the Elrics. Ed shook his head. "No…we'll ask her later," he said. Al just stared at Laurin. 'How can someone like her be related to a dragon?' he thought.

Laurin then broke the awkwardness with the dreaded question no one wanted to answer. "So um…what happened to the dragon?"

…...Silence…..

This is not going to end well….


End file.
